Demons and Saints
by Anhilare
Summary: In all of his time as a supervillain, Hawkmoth had never seen someone angered for such a pure and selfless reason. Even that Nino boy harbored vengeful feeling. What will happen when he chooses someone different?


**This is supposed to be like one of those long-shots, but it kinda sucks.** **That's probably my self-confidence speaking.**

* * *

Everyday, after school, it was the same story:

"Rapist!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Go back to your country!"

"Muslim scum!"

A band of ill-meaning children who called themselves Christians would hurl insults at one particular boy.

 _'But I'm not even Muslim!'_ would despair ܝܰܥܩܽܘܒ [Yaʿqub], Jacob in our language. _'I'm walking to a church right now!'_ He'd clutch his cross necklace, a habit of his. He was surprised he hadn't gotten the evil eye yet. With all those dark looks, it was bound to happen.

He hadn't wanted to leave Syria. He would've rather stayed in his village, but his family had no choice; ISIS was getting worse and Christians were in danger. He had already seen the death of his friends.

Staying was not safe. Leaving wasn't any better, though. Some days, it was so bad that Jacob would prefer martyrdom in Syria.

Everyday, he wanted to hit them, but he wouldn't, for _'ܝܶܫܽܘܥ [_ _Yešuʿ] preaches_ _love. He said, "If anyone slaps you on the right cheek, turn to them the other cheek_ _also."'_

He'd then make a short prayer and continue walking to church, taking deep breaths. But the underlying aggravation was always there, just a little more than yesterday.

He would enter the church to continue his French lessons. The transition from his native Aramaic to French was a difficult one, especially with their _eu,_ _u,_ and _œu_ sounds, not to mention the _nasal vowels._ Ugh.

" _Ta marche était bonne?_ " [Was your walk good?]

" _Crouèl il étè. Ahncôre._ " [Cruel they were. Still.]

"Remember word order. _Ils étaient cruels encore._ And it's _u, non ou_ _, et en, non ahn._ "

" _Il étè criouel._ "

"Say _u._ "

" _Iou_."

French was hard. Learning it was a slow process, yet he still had the bad luck to understand each insult perfectly.

Then he'd go home to help his parents run their struggling Middle Eastern restaurant. The food seemed be good; the few people who were brave enough to enter the building quickly became regulars.

Everyone else was uncomfortable entering a building run by 'Muslim' immigrants.

Then he'd attempt his homework after the shop closed, but it was _so hard_ and it was all in _French_ and he didn't have the prior skills to learn the material, let alone understand any of it.

It was a miracle he was passing (barely).

Even on weekends there was no break.

Although it was cheaper to have food delivered, the restaurant wasn't well-established enough for broadliners to be willing to deliver food. Because of this, every Saturday, Jacob's parents would send him to go to the store to buy ingredients.

At first, they told his little brother and sister to help him, but Jacob sent them back home.

He didn't want them to suffer like he did.

Since it was the weekend, free children with nothing better to do would increase their name-calling sevenfold. A few times, he had to run away from a group of boys his age chasing him.

 _'Seriously, they need to get a life.'_

Sunday was church, and he had a bit of a break because he was with his entire family. He always looked forward to Sundays, where he could unwind in the House of Chirst.

Of course, Sunday was only one day.

The actual Muslims were were usually fine, but there existed some that saw him walk out of the church and immediately recognized him as a Syrian Orthodox Christian.

Those were the _worst._

They were especially cruel, because they tended to know _exactly_ why he was here (how could they not; most of those young men were in Paris for the exact same reason). Plus, they spoke Arabic, which he understood better than French. They followed him, harassed him, and they caused his opinion of Islam as a whole to decrease from the already-low level it was.

 _'First comes ISIS, then these creatures do. You'd think that leaving their hole of a country would give me a break from the wonderful world of Islam.'_

Back in school, Jacob mostly stayed quiet and tried to pay attention the best he could. He didn't really have any friends, he was too busy working his butt off to try to pass all his classes, which were above his level and in a foreign language.

Again, it's a miracle he's passing.

During one of his lunch breaks (which he usually spent working), he saw a girl his age with nearly-blue hair being terrorized by a blonde. He didn't understand much of what was happening (except for the insults, which he understood perfectly), but he was really good at reading people, a skill he had always prided himself.

His heart clenched at seeing others suffer like he did, and he felt an anger so great, he was unwilling to meditate it away.

* * *

Hawkmoth had been observing one Jacob Abraham for a while now. He could literally _feel_ his frustration and pain, _right_ at his fingertips! Thanks to his habit of praying to ܐܰܠܳܗܳܐ [Aloho] (whoever that was), though, he would calm down right before an akuma could reach his cross.

The amount of times the akumas had a near miss was _infuriating._ Enough that Hawkmoth's next akuma nearly flew to himself. He didn't let it happen, because once was enough.

He was considering sending a certain Chloé Bourgeois to rectify the situation, when he felt a more powerful spike of anger from him than ever before.

When he probed the situation, he was surprised that the root of the problem was watching others suffer.

He also wasn't surprised that Chloé had indeed been the cause.

 _'That girl's a natural!'_ he mused.

* * *

 _The Butterfly Miraculous_

 _This Miraculous possess the ability to amplify emotions into magical abilities. Butterflies bring out what is already inside of people, and it is up to the Holder to decide what is brought_ _out, right down to the name._

 _For harnessing positivity, a Wielder must create a Champion. Negativity requires an Akuma. A Butterfly must possess an object of emotional worth to the person in order to access their emotions more easily._

 _Positivity and negativity run deeper than just what emotion is felt. Many Wielders don't understand that the reason and motive are often the most important factors in deciding whether an emotion is positive or negative_.

 _In order to achieve their goal, Holders have the ability to communicate with and cause pain to their Butterflies. They still retain much freewill, so a Wielder must be persuasive enough to convince them to carry out what is ordered to them. Very rarely, external forces can cause Butterflies to cut off communications access to their Benefactors._

 _The freewill of the possessed extends to the state of the Butterfly. If a Butterfly were active for an extended amount of time, shifts in their base emotional state may result in the transformation of Akumas into Champions, and vice versa._

 _When a Chosen is purified or has their ability recalled, they normally forget everything that happened. The sole exception to this is if their innermost self is brought out, which is extremely_ _rare and difficult to create._

* * *

Hawkmoth extended his hand and called for a butterfly. Concentrating on Jacob's emotion, he did not notice the bright lavender butterfly that flew out of his lair.

In all of his time as a supervillain, Hawkmoth had never seen someone angered for such a pure and selfless reason. Even that Nino boy harbored vengeful feeling. Because he didn't fully grasp positivity versus negativity, he didn't expect for a Champion to be made.

The Champion flew toward Jacob's cross necklace, mingling with his aura in the process. Jacob's righteous life caused for him to be filled with the Spirit of God, which Blessed the Champion and caused for it to be more powerful than usual.

Hawkmoth, unaware of its metamorphosis, opened up communications.

A soft purple butterfly outline appeared over Jacob's face, and a rosy hue surrounded his eyes and extended down to his cheeks.

"Moryo. I am Hawkmoth. Fo—"

"Wait, are you calling _me_ ܡܳܪܝܳܐ [Moryo]?" Jacob said, in perfect French. "That's not right. Only The Lᴏʀᴅ may be called ܡܳܪܝܳܐ."

"Ugh, fine. Moro. Happy?"

"That's better than before."

"Moro. For too long you have suffered at the hands of such insolent people, and now you see that others experience a similar fate. It is time that you take the reigns and show them who's the master now."

"I accept, Hawkmoth. But you have forgotten one thing. ܡܳܪܳܐ [Moro] can also mean Saint."

With that, Jacob was surrounded by a blinding purple light, transforming to look like a typical Syrian teenager from AD 500. His cross necklace was now thrice as large and encrusted with various precious jewels.

As Moro began walking, Hawkmoth stood still in his lair. He had never expected for a Champion to arise, and he found that when he tried to recall the butterfly, it refused to leave and cut off communications

At that moment, Hawkmoth realized that this particular one was extremely powerful, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to wait for this to finish before he could create another akuma.

Moro wanted to help solve the world's problems, and to do that, he figured that he would try to find and fix the root of the problem. He approached Chloé, and immediately, she began firing away.

"Ew, what kind of clothes are _those?_ You look like you walked out of a museum, and those are lame. Ahh-hahahahaha!"

Jacob had always been observant, which was one of his sources of pride, but Moro was even more-o so. One look and listen to Chloé, and a look of pity was plastered onto his face.

"You poor, poor girl," he told a very confused and unnerved Chloé. "All alone in this world, with a distant father, an absent mother, and no true friends to confide in. It's no wonder you resort to picking on others—kindness has failed you for years."

Chloé could not _believe_ the accuracy of those words. All the feelings she kept bottled up for years suddenly came poriing out, and her scowl broke into the face of a shattered young girl.

Moro looked at her with pure empathy and advised her, "Treat others the way you want to be treated. You must be brave enough to take the first step. Give up not if you are rejected; instead, push forward. God values hard workers."

Normally, such words would fall right off of Chloé, like oil to Teflon. However, Moro possessed a charisma, inherited from Jacob, that just made people willing to _listen._

With newfound knowledge, a resolved Chloé set her course.

* * *

Marinette saw the akuma fluttering its merry way toward someone in the middle of a Chloé encounter.

"What are you looking at that's so much better than _me_?"

Marinette simply had to point behind Chloé's back, and the girl instantly understood. The two girls silently declared a truce.

And then fled.

Marinette transformed into Ladybug, and hadn't needed to go far before she saw the Akuma talking to Chloé.

 _'What the actual hell? An Akuma is talking to its victim?'_

Ladybug cupped her hand around her ear and leaned as far as she could in their direction.

"…no true friends to confide in. It's no wonder you resort to picking on others—kindness has failed you for years."

Ladybug was shocked. This akuma would be extra dangerous for them if it had _mind-reading abilities_! She looked over, and nearly broke her neck when she turned it at lighting speed. She put her hand back in its place and listened:

"Treat others the way you want to be treated. You must be brave enough to take the first step. Give up not if you are rejected; instead, push forward. God values hard workers."

The akuma left, and Ladybug sat there, stunned. She had never heard an Akuma speak with such compassion, let alone about _God_!

Oh my God!

Oh mon Dieu!

Ō Dee mī!

Боже мой!

Ὦ Θεέ μου!

Աստուա՜ծ իմ։

上帝！

 _Crap, I gotta follow that akuma! But it went away, which means I lost it. Drat. What will I tell Cat Noir? Double drat!_ ' In the middle of her double-dratting, Cat Noir materialized out of thin air, _poof._

 _'Triple drat!_ _ʜᴇ's_ _ʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴀʀɪɴᴇᴛᴛᴇ ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ-ᴍᴏᴅᴇ.'_ *deepbreath* "Oh, hhiiiii, Cat Noir! How are you‽"

Cat Noir chose to acknowledge the saccharinity of her voice. "I am disturbed."

Immediately Ladybug's conscience crashed down on her and caused her to pelt out, "IamsosorrythatIlosttheakumabutitwasjust _soweird_ andI'dneverseenanythinglikeitbeforesoIdon'tevenknowinwhatdirectionitwentandIknowI'mahorriblepartner—or is it partneress? Grammatical gender is weird.—andyoudon'tdeservesuchan—"

"Shh. It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. It's part of being human. Oh, btw, you're right: I _don't_ deserve such an _amazing_ partner."

"That would've been sweet if you were my boyfriend. Which you aren't. As for the akuma's ability, it was really strange. I didn't see any direct magical attack. I'm guessing he can read minds when he makes eye-contact, because he follows right up with a targeted speech toward that person."

"So we just need to break eye-contact and ignore him, huh? Seems simple enough."

"It would be, if that were all. What he told them was an analysis of what looks like their life's biggest problem, followed by advice on how to improve the situation. And he was referencing Christianity."

"Wait, he's _helping_ people? That's just, just…"

"Unheard of?"

"Yeah, it's unheard of! On one hand, we need to purify all of Hawkmoth's creations; on the other hand, he's not evil."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I think we should consult our Kwamis about this, and return to this spot in 2 hours. Capisce?"

"No need to be so threatening, but yeah."

"Is capisce really threatening? My 2nd grade teacher used it as a cuter way of 'have we got ourselves a deal'."

The duo returned to their homes. Marinette walked down into her room and immediately asked Tikki, "What was up with that akuma?"

Tikki thought back to what had happened back there. Knowing the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous, she judged what had happened there.

"It looks like he was possessed by a Champion instead if an Akuma," Tikki responded.

"A Champion?"

"Yes, a Champion. It's like a good Akuma. For some reason, Hawkmoth made one instead of an Akuma. If Hawkmoth doesn't take away his abilities, you'll have to purify him."

"But why would I want to purify him if he's so good? I'd be taking help away from the city."

"I only said it _looks_ like he's a Champion. I don't really know yet. It might be a good idea to do some field work."

"Alright, Tikki. But first, let me do my homework. I still have an hour fifty until I meet Cat Noir."

When Ladybug and Cat Noir met up again, she told him what her Kwami had told her. Cat Noir agreed to Tikki's idea, and they began searching for the Champion.

He wasn't a very flashy one, which was a problem for the Cat and Bug team, I mean the Bug and Cat team, so it took them a full hour to find him.

Then, they followed him, and the results surprised them.

He settled a misunderstood marital issue between a couple which could have ended in divorce.

He gave advice to a business owner to bring more success to his business.

He convinced nearly 20 children to actually care about their studies.

He stopped a teenager from stabbing his chest, and revealed to him 30 minutes later that his crush, who was among those 20 children, liked him back.

He even cured the cancer in one woman.

And every time he performed one of his miracles, he would look at the happy people and give off a smile of pure joy. When they would ask him how he knew about their state, he would smile and tell them, "I was blessed by God to bring happiness unto the world." And then they would notice his cross.

After nearly two hours of this, they found no sign of nefariousness. In fact, he was proving to be an angel, and they were very reluctant to have to purify him if it became necessary.

They were about to go home and talk with their Kwamis, when they heard someone calling to them from below.

* * *

Moro was aware that he was being followed for a half hour now. He would've gone and talked with the two, but they might be hostile and do something about his newfound abilities, which he didn't want.

No one was bothering him anymore, after all.

When they looked like they were going to leave, he decided that they weren't hostile and called to them.

They looked puzzled and went down to him. He smiled warmly at them and told them, "Hi there! I'm called ܡܳܪܳܐ, but my real name is Jacob. You can call me whichever you prefer. I just have a quick question for you: _why are you following me?_ "

The two looked guilty for a second. _'Interesting.'_ Then the Black One replied, "We normally deal with Akumas, but you are doing good things, which makes us think you aren't one."

Moro scoffed at this. "What's an Akuma, some kind of cult? I can assure you, I'm not a cult member. I'm Orthodox Christian."

They gave him a strange look. "You don't know what an Akuma is?"

"No, should I? I'm sorry if I should. You have to understand, my family came to Paris very recently."

Understanding, they explained to Moro everything that had happened and introduced themselves to him. He paid attention, but not just to their words. He analyzed their mannerisms, their dynamic, and looked into their problems. The power of the mask masked anything specific, but he was able to extract the gist of their issues.

When they finished explaining everything, he looked straight at them and said, "Wow. You guys are in quite a pickle. I can't see exactly what it is, due to the masks, but I _do_ know it is a romantic problem. I can tell you right now that the one Ladybug is after is the right one, and that everything is the tiny red one's fault."

"Does he like me back?"

"Can't say. As for Cat Noir, he will have to look, uhh, _behind him._ Well, that's some vague wording right there. Have fun interpreting it. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better advice, but my abilities are limited when I can't see what the problem is."

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other, then at him. But he had disappeared.

The first thing Marinette did when she got home was tell Tikki, "So, this is apparently all your fault."

"Really? That's the first thing you say? What about Adrien being the right one for you? Isn't that good news?"

Marinette ignored her, but only barely. "Right. So, I don't know if purifying him would be a good idea or not. He was actually really kind, and did so many good things for people."

"But something strange happened. He introduced himself with his real name."

"Isn't that because he's a Champion?"

"No. Otherwise, he would've introduced himself as Moro, and anyone calling him Jacob would've been corrected. Just like Akumas." There was one way that it could've happened, but Tikki immediately dismissed the possibility. They were so incredibly rare that she'd only seen one about 100 times, and she severely doubted that Hawkmoth was skilled enough to do that.

"I'm still against purifying him, though. Imagine what the public would think if Ladybug and Cat Noir took him away from them."

"Okay, but let me tell you one thing first. Akumas and Champions can shift to the other after possession if the possessed's emotional state changes. You'll have to be wary of his turning evil."

"Don't worry, Tikki. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for his evil self."

* * *

Two weeks passed and Jacob felt _amazing._ Having the power to help people was incredibly fulfilling, but he had a lingering desire to return to his normal human form. At times, he felt pressured by the power, and sometimes grew afraid that the Devil could tempt him with it. He also encountered plenty of selfish people who wanted him to tell them how to make more money or have any person they lusted after. Those people often refused to follow the advice he gave about solving their real issues, and he could only shake his head in disapproval.

His most fulfilling missions were his favorites.

One time, there was a teenager who didn't know who they were anymore. His life was revealed to be a lie: his parents were both jailed, putting him into the care of his unwilling aunt, who hated his parents. Because of his parents, he was ostracized in school, and the bias of the teachers prevented him from achieving any high scores. He looked like a good kid, but no one was helping him bring that out.

Moro would.

He advised him to be more direct, to not hang around the edges like he normally did. "Let them see for themselves that you can be a good person. I've heard a saying here that goes 'actions speak louder than words', and that is very true in this situation. After you do that, I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there."

Moro spent a few hours with the boy, showing him _how_ to demonstrate it. The kindness was there, it just had to be brought out after being suppressed.

A few days later, Moro passed him talking to some classmates and gave him a proud smile.

There was another person he helped, a pregnant woman whose baby's father left her. She loved him and wanted him to stay, but she was convinced that he didn't love her and abandoned her.

Moro decided to help them.

He went to the man and found him wanting to return to the woman, but he was afraid to since he thought she hated him for doing such a thing to her body. Rather than give him advice there, he invited him to a café in order to discuss the problem "in a more pleasant environment."

It was a trick. Moro had invited the woman to the same café at the same time, and once the issue was sorted out between them, he left.

A few months later, Jacob saw the happy couple with their new baby and their new rings.

There was also a bakery which was losing customers to a cheaper chain café opened down the street. The pleasant couple clearly deserved success in Moro's eyes, but that café wasn't helping.

Their daughter had a charming new boyfriend who happened to be famous, so Moro advised the owners to have him endorse the bakery to attract customers. He even volunteered to help if it became too busy, which the couple gladly accepted.

Moro changed into Jacob's clothes, and the five of them handled a crowd of customers over the next two days, until they learned to handle the crowd with four (thank God for Toussaint break), and eventually less.

* * *

The next day in school, the Thursday before Toussaint, Adrien walked into school with Moro's words in his head. He took his seat, and blushed when he saw Marinette walk in, like always. _'Behind me. Marinette_ _sits_ _behind me. Is that what he…?'_ Adrien touched his cheek because it was warmand his hand was _literally ice._ Then he thought _why_ it was warm.

His hand felt even better when he did.

Marinette had deduced that the only thing Tikki was still responsible for was the keeping of her identity from Cat Noir. If revealing their identities would solve their problems, then she was willing to do it. _'Ugh.'_

The first thought that came to get mind when she thought this was _'DO NOT TELL TIKKI.'_ Tikki could find out later.

Adrien knew he had been crushing on Marinette for a few months now. He put his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over the beads there. He heard an adorable little "ugh" from behind him and smiled.

Nino looked confused at his behavior. Adrien hadn't told him not anyone else about his crush, so he wasn't surprised.

Then the teacher walked in and he shifted his attention to class.

When school ended, Marinette went straight home and finished her homework at lightning speed. She wanted to have as much time as possible to reveal their identities, so that they could get to know each other outside the mask a little better.

She transformed at around 5 and called Cat Noir, praying to God that he was transformed.

It seemed that God heard her prayer, for Cat Noir picked up with a singsongy "Iyeees?"

"Cat Noir, I need you to meet me on top of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. I need you to be discreet—no one can know you're here. I'll explain when you arrive."

About two minutes later, Cat Noir crawled down the roof and said, "Whatcha need me for, milady?"

"I need you to come in here. It's time to reveal our identities."

Ladybug could _feel_ Tikki's wrath.

Marinette's room was the same one y'all know and love, minus the Adrien posters. Marinette had taken those down permanently long ago, when she had made a breakthrough in her friendship with Adrien himself and he started coming to her room more.

They climbed the ladder and sat on her bed pressed against one another

"So, I take that you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng, huh?"

Ladybug nearly asked how he knew that, before she thought that _'Wait, that means he knows my room, and the only boy other than Papa who knows my room is'_ "Adrien, right?"

"Yep."

Cue detransformation.

Tikki looked like she wanted to kill Marinette, but she pointed downstairs as if to say 'my parents _will_ hear you'.

Marinette took two pillows from her bed, handed one to Adrien, and both proceeded to place their face onto the pillow and _scream._

After a good four minute scream, they panicked and began an existential crisis. _'Oh no, what will our relationship be? Do they like me more or less than before? I know that I want a relationship, but does—'_ They were cut off by Sabine, who, bless her, said to Marinette, "Marinette, how come you didn't tell us your boyfriend was here?"

Marinette huffed and said, "Sorry, Maman. I'll tell you next time."

Sabine, bless her twice, replied, "You didn't deny it."

She left.

The pair died.

The next day in school, Adrien nervously approached Marinette after school to be his girlfriend, to which she agreed.

Everyone's reactions ranged from simple 'told you so's to legit fangirl-type screaming. Chloé, taking Moro's advice to heart, pleasantly surprised the class when she congratulated the couple.

Things were looking brighter.

* * *

Moro's power was getting to him. The bitterness and jealousy he harbored deep inside was causing him to use his powers of thought to torment his tormenters without them knowing it was him. The Champion was now slowly turning into an Akuma with the ability to manipulate social relationships with eye contact.

His costume was changing, too. Once bright and colorful, it was now beginning to darken and desaturate. His skin was paling, and his eyes were turning from golden brown to violet.

People noticed the shift. The once-humble and helpful boy was becoming more histile and manipulative. News of this reached Adrien and Marinette, and they were wary of him.

The change was complete when the Akuma reestablished communications with Hawkmoth and changed his name to Shitho (pron. SHEE-though)

Hawkmoth was shocked, to say the least, but he was quick to take advantage of this and order him to seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Shitho went out and worked his magic, his cross now black.

When the duo arrived at the scene, they saw Shitho look directly at two people, who proceeded to dance strangely around each other.

They looked around, and saw many people doing _weird_ things to each other.

They looked at each other, and Ladybig said, "Don't make eye contact."

Shitho looked at them and said, "Ah, Ladybug and Cat Noir. I've done you a favor; now it's your turn to do one for me. Make this quick and give me your miraculous."

"Never, Moro. I don't—"

"The name's ܫܺܐܕܳܐ [Šiḏo] now. If you refuse, I'll tear you apart."

Shitho's eyes started glowing then, and Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly averted their eyes.

"This fight's gonna be tough if we can't see him! How are we supposed to do anything?"

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something fast!"

Just then, Ladybug felt a sharp pain on her back. While she was averted, Shitho had sneaked up to her and punched her _hard._

She fell off the roof. Cat Noir, his eyes closed, only knew what was going on once it was too late.

The crack was sickening.

A scream of anguish followed.

Shitho looked over, and one look was plastered onto his face.

Guilty horror.

He could hear Hawkmoth screaming at him to take their miraculous, but he wasn't listening. He fled the scene, and the Akuma broke contact with Hawkmoth once more.

 _'What have I done what have I done what have I done what have I done!'_

Free from the influence of Hawkmoth, Shitho looked around and saw all the strife he caused, and his heart bled for them. He looked at the pathetic children who loved to bother him, and when he saw them fiercely bickering amongst each other (thanks to Shitho), he decided that he was no better than they were.

He resolved to fix everything he ruined, and with that, Moro was reborn.

Cat Noir felt dead on the inside. Marinette, his sweet love, was laying half-dead in his arms. He wanted to kill Shebo for this, but the villain was lucky he wasn't there.

In a church about a kilometer away, an ornately dressed teenager walked in. He approached the altar and prayed to Aloho for help. While he was praying, the butterfly was mysteriously extracted from his cross and flew away, shedding its magic into the beams of light pouring through the church's windows. He reverted back to his normal self.

In his state of deep prayer, he felt something awaken deep inside of him.

He finally understood why this happened. It was a test, all of it, from ISIS in Syria to petty boys in Paris. "Everything happens for a reason," his mother would always say.

Finishing his prayer, Jacob made the sign of the cross and said, "ܐܰܡܺܝܢ [Amin]."

He opened his palm, and a tendril of light flickered there. He was the first Divine Sorcerer in a very long time.

As Jacob walked, he restored the mental editing done by Shitho, and walked up to Ladybug. Cat Noir didn't notice Jacob's appearance, for he was too busy crying on Ladybug's chest. In any other context, it would've been _severe_ PDA.

Jacob placed his hand on Ladybug's head, who immediately started coughing as her ribs removed themselves from her lungs. Her bones were put in place and her vital organs were restored in order to speed up the healing process.

"Moro? Is that…"

Jacob looked at her, and put on a face that looked like he was struggling. Then, in an accent, slowly said, "Yes, I was ܡܳܪܳܐ, but not now. You told me I will not remember, but everything I remember. How is possible?"

"So, you're Jacob, but you remember everything?" piped up Cat Noir.

"Yes, that is correct. I will tell you what Hawkmoth said to me when he sent butterfly, maybe is useful to you. First he gave me name that mean God. I say no, I not have this name, is for God. Then he give me name ܡܳܪܳܐ, which mean master but also maybe saint. I stop talking to him and I not hear him again. After two weeks I start feeling some bad things, and then I don't remember much."

"Thank you very much, you've been very helpful, not just to us, but to Paris as a whole."

At this Jacob responded, "Of course. I'm Christian." He walked off.

* * *

A week later, Jacob was helping his family in the restaurant, when he saw a young couple walk into tge restaurant. They breathed in the scent of the place deeply, and when he came to them, the blond boy put his arm around the dark-haired girl and said, "Could we have a table for two?"

* * *

 **I know, that ending was pretty bad, especially the Akuma part. I think it's only a couple hundred words. If enough people complain, I'll be happy to edit it (I might modify it anyway). So be sure to complain, I actually encourage it. It helps me grow as a writer.**

 **I'm neither Assyrian nor Aramaean, and I cannot speak a lick of Aramaic. All those words came from scouring the internet and double and triple checking my sources, and they're in Classical Syriac, Western Dialect, which (I think) is like the Latin of Aramaic. I apologise if I got any meanings wrong.**

 **The accent was probably unrealistic, and I apologise. If there are any Assyrians of Aramaeans out there, please correct anything if it's wrong. I'd _greatly_ appreciate it.**

 **What I _am_ is Oriental Orthodox Christian, which is the family of churches that the Syrian Orthodox Church belongs to, so the theology and traditions should be mostly right. You've probably never heard of ****us. Our main groups are the Coptic Orthodox, Armenian Apostolic, and Syrian Orthodox Churches.**

 **Let me explain the transliteration system. It reflects pronunciation (hopefully), not spelling. Everything is like in English, except:**

 **A: like f ather**

 **ʿ:** **no equivalent in English. Voiced Pharyngeal Fricative for the linguists out there.**

 **Q: like a k, but farther back. Voiceless Uvular Plosive.**

 **U: like r oom **

**E** **: like b et**

 **Š:** **like ship**

 **O** **: like t ote **

**R: rolled r**

 **Ḏ: like the **

**I: like m eet **

**Translations should be obvious from context (except that Šiḏo means demon), but let me know if you're confused.**

 **I know the reveal was terrible, but it wasn't the main focus of the story, so I'll live. I also know the summary was terrible, which I _do_ care about, so advice on how to make a better summary would be much appreciated.**

 **This is random, but it's Cat Noir, not Chat Noir. We speak English. I have been reading this stuff for a year now, and I still read it as [t͡ʃʰæt̚]. Please, spell normally.**

 **Also, my next update for Hawkmoth's sad and pathetic attempts at akumatizing will be over Thanksgiving break. I was kinda preoccupied making this.**


End file.
